


Sharp pains- A tale of a light footed woman and her kink obsessed girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (I'm surprised that was a tag), (Roleplay), (literally), Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Cheating, F/F, Licking wounds, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reluctant Sadist, Sensory Deprivation, Tears, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Terezi was never blinded, but gained a love for blindfolds. Also cheating fantasies, and being whipped by wooden rods. And with Nepeta's ability to walk around her unheard, she can never guess where the next strike is coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp pains- A tale of a light footed woman and her kink obsessed girlfriend

Heists! The thrill of stealing goods. The rush of dancing circles around the law. It had driven you for years to more and more daring thefts, culminating in into the theft of the largest diamond of the eastern hemisphere. But your fast paced lifestyle came crashing down around you in your escape, when your illicit lover, the very legislacerator tasked with your capture, sprung a trap that ended with you in handcuffs. You now stand on the tips of your toes, suspended by the arms naked before your captor, and on again off again matesprit/kismesis. She opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm a little lost here. What's my motivation?" Nepeta asks.

"Ugh! Are you serious?" Terezi says, trying to gesture her annoyance by pinching the bridge of her nose. Temporarily forgetting her hands were tied up above her head. They really should be using handcuffs if they were trying to be authentic. But Terezi much preferred the feel of rope.

"I'm sorry! It's just, this story is really convoluted. I had the chance to capture you before, so why am I only doing it now? And why am I having a love/hate affair with a criminal I'm trying to hunt down?" She asks, looking over some notes she took during Terezi's, admittedly long and exited story about what she wanted to role-play tonight.

"You're enamored by my free spirit and dangerous lifestyle, which causes you to fall for me and forget your values in favor of a cheap fling. It's because you're not a very good legislacerator." Terezi explains.

"Hey!" She said indignantly.

"You're CHARACTER isn't a good legislacerator. I'm sure you would be a great one if you wanted." She clarifies.

"Right you were talking about my character. Duh." Nepeta says with a giggle.

"As for why you're only capturing me NOW, it's because you received news from your expansive spy network tasked with hunting me down that I was in a flushed romance with someone else right in the middle of a long lasting red romance with you." Terezi said. She was blushing a little thinking about it. The amount of time she had put into developing all the players in this little fantasy of her's was embarrassing.

"OH! OK, that I can work with." She said smiling.

"Good. Now. Well well well. Looks like the law finally caught up with me." Terezi says, sounding smug.  
"Oh how unfortunate it would be if I somehow pulled off another daring escape, allowed to me by the lax attention of a certain officer of the law."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Nepeta said coldly.

"Well I wouldn't dare suggest we risk your reputation like that again. Not for free. Have you changed your policy on ill gotten gifts? Or... would you prefer the usual?" Terezi opens her mouth wide and flicks her tongue out, and undulates is suggestively. It wasn't exactly the sexiest thing, but her options were limited by her current position.

"You can drop it. You're not getting out of this one. I'm done helping you." Nepeta says with venom.

"What? After all we've shared together? I thought we had something special."

Nepeta steps right up to her and yanks on the hair at the back of her head, forcing her to look up at her, and causing her to hiss. Even on tip toes, Nepeta was still a little taller than her.

"I thought we did too. Until you went behind my back. I know you've opened your flushed quadrant for someone else. I suppose you're far too greedy to be satisfied with the few hours of free time I can find to slip away with you. All my sacrifices to let you keep doing what you do wasn't enough for you. You two timing bitch."

And just like that, any excitement she lost at Nepeta dropping character was forgotten. Her breath catches at the insults and the indignation of the accusations.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." She says, fear tinting the edge of her voice.

"Play dumb if you want. It doesn't change the fact that you're my prisoner now. Or the fact that I want you to suffer like I did."

Terezi loved the way Nepeta got into character. She sounded so pissed and threatening that she was getting kind of worried. Of course, knowing what was coming, being worried was pretty natural. Even if she was the one who wanted it in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Terezi asked.

"When I found out, the news came out of nowhere. It was a sharp pain that wouldn't go away. I think I've found a pretty good way to replicate that feeling."

And like that, the blindfold was on. Terezi heard the sound of the fabric rubbing against itself as the knot tightened. The cloth blocked out all light, and she was in complete darkness. She was equal parts afraid and excited.

"What are you planning?" Terezi asked, even though she knew perfectly well.

She hears the sound of footsteps heading to the opposite end of the room. The footsteps don't return. But Terezi knows this isn't because Nepeta isn't coming back. She's officially gone into stalking mode. She was absolutely silent now. Even as Terezi gets used to the quiet of the room she can't hear anything. Not a foot step. Not a breath. Not even the shuffle of the fabric making up Nepeta's legiclacerator outfit. She could be anywhere. She could strike from anywhere.

Terezi waits apprehensively. She counts the beats of her heart to keep time. It was several minutes before anything happened. Then there was a creak to her left. Terezi stops breathing at that. Nepeta had done that on purpose. She was playing mind games by making her wonder which direction she would come from. Nepeta did love the build up after all. Less so what came next.

And like that, there was the sound of swishing air. Before she even had time to react there was a sharp pain on the front of her pelvis. She cried out from the pain. It was sharp and stinging and hurt all the more for how much she had been expecting it, but not knowing where to expect it.

Nepeta gives a half hearted chuckle. Staying in character, but not really feeling like laughing after that. Of all the things they did during their sexual escapades, this was her least favorite. It was a long time before she had agreed to this sort of stuff. And even to this day Nepeta was never all that into hurting her. Even though she asked for it. Or maybe even especially because she asked for it. But Terezi sure was grateful for it.

The silence was back again. It was harder to keep time with her heart beat now. What with it racing still from the first strike of that vicious wooden dowel. The area just above her genitals was already throbbing with pain. Then, when her heart was just starting to calm down, there came the sound of the dowel rushing through the air again. This time, she did flinch. But that didn't dull the pain against her right side in the slightest. She cries out again. The dowel drags slowly across the place where it had landed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Terezi says.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Nepeta snaps. The air swished again. Far sooner than Terezi was expecting. It landed hard, diagonally across her torso. A line of pain flared up from below her left breast to the ride side of her stomach. She wails.

Nepeta scoffs, and her voice wavers when she speaks.  
"You got it dirty you little slut."

Terezi notices a wet feeling dripping down her stomach at that. She had drawn blood with that last strike. Terezi feels sorry for Nepeta. Making her bleed probably tore her up inside. But this feeling was mostly overwhelmed by excitement and arousal.

"They didn't mean anything I swear! They were just a way of... of not feeling alone when you were away."

There is silence again. Then Nepeta's voice is right next to her ear. She flinches at the breath that puffs into her ear when Nepeta speaks.

"Doesn't matter who it is that fills your quadrant. Lovers for you are apparently pretty cheap."

"You weren't."

"Well that doesn't exactly explain why you were fine going behind my back DOES it?" She says, emphasizing her words with a whip to the back of her thighs.

"Aargh! Stop it!"

Nepeta takes a bit too long to respond. Probably wondering if Terezi was saying that in character or actually asking her to stop. But she hadn't said the safe word yet so she quickly gets back into the swing of things.

"... you brought this on yourself. If you didn't want to get hurt, you shouldn't have hurt me."

"I wasn't trying to I swear. Please just stop. It hurts."

There's a long silence. She can't tell with the blindfold on, but she thinks the bleeding across her stomach has stopped. That doesn't make the pain any less intense.

Without any warning the dowel hits the inside of her knee. She flinches, but there was no build up to the hit to it wouldn't welt like the other hits had. The dowel pushes against her leg, clearly ordering her to raise it. She does, with difficulty, now balancing on only her left foot. Nepeta's hand comes to rest on her mound. She roughly inserts two fingers. Terezi gasps in response.

"You think... that you can just do whatever you want. That nobody is going to stop you. You just take and take and take." She is violently working her fingers in and out of her. Her thumb is rubbing against her clit in rough circles. Terezi's whole body feels like it's going numb as her attention is pulled from her still throbbing wounds to her privates. She was already abused by that dowel all across her body. Now Nepeta was abusing her pussy with her hand, aggressively trying to get her to orgasm.

"I...I..." Terezi tries to respond to her. But she is too distracted between the calloused hand roughly masturbating her, the welts all over her body, and the way she was being forced to balance on one foot to respond. To say nothing of how tired her arms were being held above her body. Everything that was going on was putting a lot of stress on her, and she could feel tears welling up.

"You're mine. You're mine now. You don't get to see them again. Ever. I won't let you." She declares.

"What!? No. Pl-please no." She says, struggling to keep her voice straight under all of this stimulation.

"What's the matter? I thought they meant nothing to you. But of course that was a lie. That's all you know how to do. Lie and lie and lie."

The dowel leaves the inside of her leg and strikes her in the calf. Terezi cries out, the pain distracting her from the vigorous movements between her legs.

"But it doesn't matter if you lie. Because you're not going anywhere. I'm going to keep you here. You'll be mine. And you'll never get to run off to go behind my back again. And I'll never have to wonder if I'll get to see you on my time off. Because you'll always be there for me from now on."

Terezi whimpers. God this was hot. She would be dripping even if Nepeta wasn't basically all over her privates right now. She shudders at the predicament she was in. Well, the predicament she was pretending to be in.

"I'm going to... please stop I'm cumming."

"Go ahead. Don't be afraid to feel good. I'll make you feel good a lot. And you'll never want to leave me again, even if you could."

Terezi clamps down with her cooch. There are waves of euphoria traveling all over her body. For a few blessed seconds all the pain from where Nepeta has struck her with the dowel disappeared. When she comes down from her orgasm she's gasping for air. She's lost some feeling in her legs and she's basically suspended solely by the ropes now. Her arms are killing her.

"See. That felt good didn't it?" Nepeta asked.

"Just... let me go now." Terezi says, voice wavering from exhaustion and tears. This was really taxing her mental state, even if it was mostly just roleplay. 

"No. I can't do that. You're going to stay here now." There is a light kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go now." She says. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"What? No no. Don't leave me like this!"

"Don't worry. You will be fine. I'll only be a few hours."

There is the sound of footsteps retreating. The door opens, and closes.

Terezi hangs there, crying for a bit. She felt so sore everywhere. Even her pussy was sore after the rough treatment it had received.

After a minute or two of hanging there she speaks up. "Okay Nepeta. I've had enough."

The words aren't even all the way out of her mouth before the rope supporting her is cut. She falls into Nepeta's arms, and is laid gently on the ground. Nepeta wastes no time removing the blindfold and cutting the rope off her wrists. She squints at the light after so long in darkness.

Once the restraints were removed Nepeta grasps her head and pulls her into a kiss. Nepeta quickly breaks away and asks "You're alright, right?"

"Yeah Nepeta. I'm fine." Terezi replies, voice hoarse. She still sort of felt like sobbing. But damn if it wasn't all worth it.

Nepeta begins examining each welt, lightly licking the wounds. Once she was done with that she gives Terezi another kiss. Much longer and deeper than before. Terezi returns the kiss, happy to have some more gentle and loving interactions after that blood ordeal. The best part about being whipped was definitely how much better it felt being kissed afterwards.

Nepeta curls up with her, hugging her close while being careful not to brush against any of her still sensitive wounds.

"You never really seem like you're enjoying yourself during." Nepeta says quietly.  
"Yeah. It probably seems that way." Terezi says.  
"But you must like it a lot if you keep asking for it."

As Nepeta says this she traces some of the older marks from other times they did this. Well not this exactly, but something similar.

"I do. It's not easy to explain why, but I really do."

Nepeta keeps tracing lines.

"You don't have to say yes you know. I'm fine doing normal stuff if you don't want to... to do this." Terezi says. She often worries that she pushed Nepeta to do this too hard.

"I know. But you just seemed really happy when I agreed. I don't think I'll ever really understand why you... why you're like this. But I'm fine doing this sort of stuff with you. To you. Just so long as it's not all the time."

Terezi grins. She rolls over and puts her arms on either side of Nepeta's head, ignoring the pain from her wounds.

"Want to do something more your style right now?"

Nepeta gives a saucy grin back up at her.

"If you're feeling up to it, yes."

"The mighty winged huntress looks down at her captured prey, powerful muscles rippling beneath her scales and skin as she bends her neck to look down at..."

"The lean and proud purr-beast, looking far more indignant at her current predicament than frightened."

This was going to be fun!


End file.
